This invention concerns a device for holding binoculars that are pendantly supported by a neck strap worn by the user, and more particularly relates to a holding device which maintains binoculars in a state of ready use while protected against outdoor environmental factors.
Outdoorsmen such as hunters, hikers and photographers generally carry a camera or binoculars to facilitate or enhance the purposes of their outdoor excursion. The camera or binoculars must be carried in a hands-free manner without interfering with other equipment or activities. The optical surfaces of the binoculars or camera equipment should be protected from rain and dust, and the equipment is preferably held in a manner permitting rapid utilization.
Currently available holders for binoculars and cameras generally utilize a supporting neck strap, and a harness strap which laterally traverses the back and chest of the user. Although effective in holding the camera or binoculars at waist or chest level and preventing bouncing or swinging movement thereof during walking and bending activities, the harness causes discomfort, especially with prolonged use. In certain disclosed embodiments of such holder devices, a Velcro fastener must be opened in order to functionally deploy the camera or binoculars. In the case of a hunter who requires use of his binoculars, the noise produced by the opening of the Velcro fastener can scare away the quarry.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a holder device for binoculars that are pendantly supported by a neck strap.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holder device of the foregoing object which positions the binoculars in front of the user in a manner facilitating rapid and noiseless deployment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder device of the aforesaid nature which prevents swinging movement of the binoculars.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which protectively encloses the eyepiece surfaces of the binoculars.
The present invention has the still further object of providing an improved holder device of simple and rugged construction which may be economically manufacutred.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.